harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Harry Potter och Fenixorden (soundtrack)
Harry Potter och Fenixorden är det officiella soundtracket till filmen med samma namn. Soundtracket släpptes den 10 juli 2007, dagen före filmens premiär i England. Nicholas Hooper skrev de 18 spåren som finns med på skivan. Hooper efterträdde John Williams, som gjorde musiken till de första tre filmerna, och Patrick Doyle som gjorde det fjärde. Hooper inkorporerade Hedwig's Theme, seriernas ursprungliga grundmelodi i kompositionen, som från början skrevs av John Williams till de första tre filmerna, och även hörd i den fjärde filmen. I mars och april 2007 spelade Hooper och London Chamber Orchestra in nästan två timmars musik på Abbey Road Studios i London. Inspelningarna, liksom filmen och boken, sägs vara mörkare än de tidigare inslagen i serierna. För att framhålla detta, reflekterar två nya huvudmelodier den illabådande nya karaktären Dolores Umbridge, och Lord Voldemorts invasion av Harrys hjärna. En stor japansk taikotrumma användes för ett djupare ljud i stöten. Låtlista Låtlistan släpptes på Amazon.com den 10 juni 2007. Spåren är inte i kronologisk ordning, dvs den ordning de kommer i filmen. #"Fireworks" - 1:49 #"Professor Umbridge" - 2:35 #"Another Story" - 2:41 #"Dementors in the Underpass" - 1:45 #"Dumbledore's Army" - 2:42 #"Hall of Prophecy" - 4:27 #"Possession" - 3:20 #"The Room of Requirement" - 6:09 #"The Kiss" - 1:56 #"A Journey to Hogwarts" - 2:54 #"The Sirius Deception" - 2:36 #"Death of Sirius" - 3:58 #"Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning" - 2:40 #"Darkness Takes Over" - 2:58 #"The Ministry of Magic" - 2:48 #"The Sacking of Trelawney" - 2:15 #"Flight of the Order of the Phoenix" - 1:34 #"Loved Ones and Leaving" - 3:15 Fireworks Ett lekfullt spår, en uppväckande orkester drar igång med snabb upptempomusik. Det ökar gradvis, innan det plötsligt försvinner, och ersätts av trummor och en tjutande elgitarr; ett relativt oväntat element i stycket. När orkestern återkommer blir det ett starkt crescendo med ett roligt och underhållande slut. Professor Umbridge Stycket består av två olika delar, del A och del B. A-delen börjar med dallriga stråkar som stiger långsamt uppåt, vilket leder till en ganska käck bild av Umbridges karaktär med höga stråkar och klockspel. Träblåsinstrument kommer in, och och snart spelar hela orkestern den första delen av stycket. Då kommer del B, som växer snabbt med horn. A-delen återkommer, denna gång med oboe, som följs av hela orkestern. Därpå spelas B-delen med klarinett och glockenspiel, med stråkar i botten. Flöjter svävar ljust, innan vi får höra en full version av A-delen. Spåret slutar med en lite olycksbådande klang, innan spåret lugnt tystas ned. Another Story Hedwig's Theme hörs, då filmen börjar. Det är lite mörkare, och orkestern spelar fladdrigt. Hornen övergår till piano och avlägsen atmosfär, möjligtvis elektrisk, med darriga stråkar. Flöjter spelar fram och tillbaka, och hornen spelar en bit av Hedwig's Theme igen, på ett illavarslande sätt. Dementors in the Underpass Efter mycket låg trumpuls dundrar sedan långa stråkar fram, innan ett plötsligt ljudligt slag på en trumma. Stråkar skapar en ursinnig dissonans och låg kör börjar sjunga. Nu byggs musiken upp, och musiken börjar likna Williams The Dementors Converge från Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban. Stora körer börjar sjunga, och stråkar bygger upp ett dramatiskt ackord, som sedan försvinner. Kvar lämnas eftersläpande bleckblåsinstrument. Dumbledore's Army Lugna flöjter backar upp höga stråkar. Flöjterna följs sedan upp av lugn harpa, och pulserande stråkar skapar sedan en rytm. Klarinett börjar spela en ganska livlig stämma, som sedan följs upp av horn. Musiken är lekfull, och liknar Fireworks, men utan elgitarr. Hall of Prophecy Avlägsna ljud skapar ett obekvämt ljud, och en mild kör kan höras i bakgrunden. Långsamt byggs musiken upp, och horn spelar illavarslande en variation av Hedwig's Theme då stråkarna långsamt bygger upp till crescendo. En elektronisk reverse-hit hörs, och stråkarna klänger runt med pulserande trummor. Bleckblåsinstrument startar, tillsammans med stråkar, efter ett slag, att bygga upp en rytmisk ostinato. Stråkarna stöds av timpani, och snart reser hela orkestern. En paus, några vågor av kör och sedan är det tillbaka igen, och musiken byggs upp ända tills slutet. Possession Avvikande orkester tillsammans med kör bygger snabbt upp ett dramatiskt ackord och försvinner. Kvar blir lugnt darrande stråkar. Spåret hörs här långsamt. Stigande och sjunkande melodier finns i de låga stråkarna. De övriga stråkarna kommer in då stycket tilltar till ett och stort crescendo, innan det blir mörkt och dissonerande. En A sorgsen cello reser sig ur musiken och spåret avslutas med lugnt timpani. The Room of Requirement Nedåtstigande glockenspiel skapar en struktur med tyst kör och stråkar då stycket börjar. En forcerande våg går genom musiken, och darriga stråkar börjar spela. Klockspel lite melodiska slaginstrument som för musiken vidare. Det leder till en fagott som spelar temat med bakåtgående stråkar. Nu blir stråkarna mer avvikande, och musiken fortskrider med horn. Melodin övergår i träblåsinstrument. Nya flöjter och stråkar för musiken uppåt. Hornen hjälper till, och ett nytt tema kan höras. Långa stråkar och resten av orkestern får stycket att resa sig, och stycket slutar med en väckande ton. The Kiss Välurformade stråkar kommer i vågor och glockenspiel och klockspel bereder tillbakagående strukturer. Det finns ingen särskild melodi, men ackorden ändrar och skapar en känslofylld och nästan romantisk vibb. Musiken byggs upp till ett starkt crescendo, fyllt av värme. Stycket avslutas sedan fint och tillfredsställt. A Journey to Hogwarts Stråkar stiger upp och ned, då Hedwig's Theme hörs på horn, flöjter och bleckblåsinstrument. Darriga stråkar backar upp en klarinett, som sedan följs upp av andra träblåsinstrument. En melodi spelas på flöjterna, och välutformade stråkar stöder flöjterna. En lekfull del börjar och ett dragspel börjar spela enligt ett mönster, och stråkarna börjar darra och stycket tar slut. The Sirius Deception Mörka och illavarslande stråkar stiger i styrka, vilket påminner om stycket Possession. En rytmisk ostinato startar, med dramatiska bleckblåsinstrument och stråkar som skapar ett crescendo. Plötsligt får spåret ett positivt upplyft av vad som verkar vara temat till Dumbledore's Army som tar över. Death of Sirius Mycket låg puls (som snarare känns än hörs) börjar spåret, med djup kör och darriga stråkar, som indikerar att något illavarslande kommer hända. Kören och stråkarna stiger mot en topp. Mycket tysta stråkar hörs. Därpå börjar orkestern att spela mycket dramatiskt, och musiken förs uppåt, vilket leder till starkt ostinato. Plötsligt kommer en kör genom. Styråkarna fortsätter då kören försvinner, innan den åter kommer tillbaka; låten kulminerar. Emotionella stråkar avslutar spåret. Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning Flöjt, stråkar och harpa vaknar och leder lekfullt till en pizzicato-version av temat till Professor Umbridge. Låten backas upp av darriga stråkar med sporadiska vågor. Efter en kort paus, ligger dissonerande stråkar som en matta och klockspel spelar melodin. Stycket slutar med en våg av stråkar. Darkness Takes Over Illabådande stråkar inleder spåret, och låg timpani finns i bakgrunden. Dramatiska stråkar spelar känslomässigt och en flöjt spelar ett ostinato innan horn kommer in med ett tema som låter som Patrick Doyles Voldemort och Harry in Winter. Ett dramatiskt ackord spelas, med en ormliknande flin. Atmosfärisk vind och timpani hörs under omkringvirvlande stråkar och lite av Professor Umbridges tema på glockenspiel. Låga stråkar börjar virvla omkring som mörka tromboner, som tillsammans med elektriska instrument bygger upp musiken, varjämte stråkarna blir allt snabbare. Spåret avslutas med illavarslande stråkar. The Ministry of Magic En lekfull ensam fagott startar med att repetera ett tema, och det kommer snabbt pizzicatostråkar och sedan klarinett samt andra blåsinstrument. En ensam flöjt hörs kort innan stråkarna börjar ett ostinato som växer till ett dramatiskt och känsluladdat crescendo. Fagotten kommer tillbaka då hornen börjar spela, och flöjten flirtar då stråkarna skapar en mjuk rytm, som för musiken vidare. Allting saktar ned och en våg driver fram slutet. The Sacking of Trelawney Känslomässiga stråkar med glockenspiel spelar en ny melodi, tyngd av sorg. Frodiga vågor kulminerar rakt in i nästa spår. Flight of the Order of the Phoenix En virveltrumma skapar en rytm med stråkar, och musiken byggs långsamt på. Musiken blir snabbt bullrande. Snabba stråkar virvlar omkring, och musiken låter som en variant av Dumbledore's Army. Loved Ones and Leaving Värdiga horn och stråkar spelar känslomässigt albumets sista stycke. Det finns en känsla av stark längtan, med starka ackord. Glockenspiel och träblåsinstrument backas upp av darriga stråkar, som slår lätt. Sedan förekommer harpa, stråkar och flöjt innan ett starkt uppåtstigande slut. Källor *Engelska Wikipedia, såsom den var då delar av artikeln översattes därifrån *Information om spåren och allmän information Referenser Se även *Musik (Harry Potter) *Harry Potter Kategori:Musik från Harry Potter